


Wrote My Own Vows

by leafiest_groves



Series: ☆ 𝓟𝓙𝓞/𝓗𝓞𝓞 𝓛𝓮𝓼𝓫𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓼 ☆ [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, fluuufffff, pre-wedding, so much fluffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafiest_groves/pseuds/leafiest_groves
Summary: Forgive a bride-to-be for being sentimental, won't you?Pandora writes a letter to her angel in her last moments as an unmarried woman. (Who is still impossibly, magically in love.)--------A bonus fic that takes place about a decade or so after 'Dramatic Irony' and '(You) Loved The Stars Too Fondly', because love letters are soft and romantic, and Jacynthe is everything Pandora wants to be soft and romantic for.
Relationships: Female Percy Jackson/Female Jason Grace
Series: ☆ 𝓟𝓙𝓞/𝓗𝓞𝓞 𝓛𝓮𝓼𝓫𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓼 ☆ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wrote My Own Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parker_kingofbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_kingofbees/gifts).



_Poulakí Mou_ , She writes, Riptide in its pen form scraping over the page in a satisfying and familiar scratch. 

_You know, maybe, that the greatest gift I have received from you, is you yourself. You came as you were to me, and we were bound by that tenderness that I wish for you and no one else._

_As a great man once said, how can I love you? I_ _’_ _ll tell you._ _How can I love you when in the universe, you and I are one and the same - one soul bound to this earth in two different bodies, eternally seeking the other._ _To fall in love with you is to fall in love with myself._ _Loving you is like coming home._ _You and I are one soul that wanders this earth, and I have to thank you for it, for through our eternal tie to each other, and perhaps as the lord himself believed, "It is through loving you that I have learnt to love myself._ _”_

_You're the light of my life, angel. You're the mysterious_ _‘_ _perfect person_ _’_ _that everyone says you have to wait for. Alone, I was whole but stranded. Stranded without a sense of where to go, where to turn._

_I didn't need you, but I wanted you so badly. I wanted you more than I've wanted anything in my whole life. You were always easy to love, angel. You probably always will be. You stood with me in everything, and I don't want anyone but you to stand by me in something ever again. How can I?_

_You were my guiding star, you are and always will be my muse. When I think of you, I think of the most beautiful things. I can't forget anything we've done together, because those memories will follow me forever even if you leave me someday._

_I wished for you on a star for the very first time years ago. The pleiades were kind to me, just like they've always been kind to you._

_I met you when you were a scared young girl, and even then I couldn't help but love you. Love you not_ _in spite_ _of your fears and little insecurities, but because of them. They humanised you. They took this goddess I couldn't recognise and took her off of her pedastal, and put her in my arms._

_I want you to know how beautiful you are, angel. How beautiful you always have been. To me above all others._

_Maybe you didn't know then, what I thought of the powers that were your birthright. But I knew what **you** thought of them. _

_You were only ever told about the things that made people afraid of you. They never told you the things that made you lovable. Maybe they were afraid, just like me._

A quiet, rueful chuckle escapes Pandora in spite of herself. She remembers how, for all her bravado, she was terrified. Just as terrified as Jacynthe had been. Most likely even more so. She looks up at the sound of a bell twnkling merrily somewhere nearby, but merely shakes it off before continuing. 

_They didn't talk about how you look when you're home with your pack, home with your family. They never talked about your smile when birds landed on your shoulders to whisper little secrets in your ears. They didn't know how you loved the stars and their magic. They probably didn't care to learn. They_ _didn't_ _talk about how you looked at me in the water that day, when you ignored what I had heard your family tell you a million times, just because you saw me._

_I knew you when nobody else did. I knew you when everyone wanted to know you. I knew you even when we were a million worlds apart._

_You told me once that you had always loved beauty since you were young, that you instinctively looked for it everywhere you went, that your self-control didn_ _’_ _t always stand a chance once you saw something. You probably don_ _’_ _t remember how that made me blush._

_Or maybe you do remember and I've just been lying to myself about how I made a fool of myself in front of you that day._

_Tonight you're going to make your vows to me the same as I will to you. You must be wondering then, why I bothered to write this. It's been years (nearly a decade!) since we had to write letters to be able to talk to each other. However - call me a hopeless romantic, why don't you? - I can't forget how I felt when I got into your bunk after weeks of pleading with your matron to let me in. I can't forget how I cried when I saw that you saved every letter I wrote you, that you wrapped them and tucked them away so carefully._

_You're the magic in my life, angel. The magic that gave me a reason to really truly **live** , not just survive. We're pushed to just settle for the chance to _ _‘_ _survive_ _’_ _in this lifetime. As if that matters to me._

_You're the light of my life, Jacynthe. From the moment I saw you, to me you were **always** : _

_“…_ _a daughter of the gods, divinely fair_ _…”_

_You most likely will be forever. I feel lucky whenever I realise that despite everything that's happened to me, I still had enough luck to end up with you. If it wasn't clear enough in the vows (I say this because I think I might cry) for you, let me say it again._

_I swear that I'll stay beside you, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in the hard times and the good times._

_I swear that I give myself fully to you, just like you've done. That I'll keep you next to me, even though life will throw god knows what else at us._

_Till death do us part, right? If you die before I do I'm going to scold you like anything in the afterlife. If I die before you do then I'm very sorry, I won't do it again I promise._

_I can't lose you angel. So I'll wish on every star we'll see together, I'll fight for you no matter who tries to get between you and me, and I'll wait on the shore for you a thousand years if I have to. Even if I have to wait on the banks of the Styx._

_I love you. I've loved you since I was fifteen and seeing your beautiful eyes for the first time. I_ ' _ve loved you since I first heard your name. I loved you when you fell apart, you loved me when I did. I'm just lucky we're agreeing to do that for the rest of our lives._

_The stars are watching, so don't cry even if I do. If you cry, then I definitely will._

Pandora’s mind’s eye strays to the ring that glints on her finger, waiting to be joined by another in hardly another half hour. She pries it off herself gently, tilting it to watch the silvery sheen of the platinum band glint at her in the light of the sconces. It reads “Ab Imo Pectori” on the inside, carved in Jacynthe’s familiar swoopy cursive that she spent years learning to decipher. 

_Maybe I knew even then that you'd curse me for letting you slip through my fingers. I knew that I sure would. But I know you're not leaving, just like me. We're never leaving each other behind again._

_Wait for me? Wait for me on the bus, at parties, at galas, in crowds, in elysium._

_Wait for me and I swear I'll make it worth your while. Haven't I already done that before? Just you watch, I'll do it again._

_I love you angel, in this life and in the next._

_I wished on a star for you, and more than anything I've ever wished for in my life, I'm glad that you're the wish that came true. I found you again didn't I? I found you when you were alone, more alone than I've ever been. I found you when you needed me most. I found you even when we were a continent apart and fighting a war._

_So with the stars (and most all of our loved ones) watching, I'm going to promise. That I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, and that just like it always has been, my life is dedicated to you._ _I'll see you very soon. Wait for me?_

_Yours,_

_Pandora._

**Author's Note:**

> A little self indulgent bonus/follow up to the euphoria duology, because I promised Parker a love letter between these two dorks ♡


End file.
